


and even if you kiss someone else, your lips belong to me

by azuko



Category: Dare Me (TV 2019), Dare Me - Megan Abbott
Genre: Beth Cassidy deserved better, Beth Cassidy is in love with Addy Hanlon and it's obvious, Beth belongs to Addy and Addy belongs to Beth, Beth is the loml, F/F, Kisses, Lip Tattoos, POV Beth, Post-Canon, Second Kiss, Tattoos, addybeth, angsty, best friends with a lot of complicated feelings, i haven't read the book, matching tattoos, mostly beth's point of view, post Season 1 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuko/pseuds/azuko
Summary: "There is no fucking way I'm doing that, Beth." Addy looks at Beth's smirk, shaking her head, trying to keep her composure and fight it. "No way.""You scared?"After everything, when Addy returns into her arms, Beth wants to leave her mark on Addy and claim her as hers, so she drags her into a tattoo shop.
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	and even if you kiss someone else, your lips belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea while thinking about Euphoria and how Rue and Jules got their matching inner lip tattoos, and I could tottaly see Beth wanting her and Addy to do the same.
> 
> Also, I haven't read the book, so this would just be sth after the events of s1, maybe when stuff calms down.

It happens out of nowhere. After the whole thing goes down, and Sutton Grove finds its peace again, and Addy, _her Addy_ , returns into her arms.

Ever since they were kids, all Addy did was break her heart. And, almost always, it was involuntary. Sometimes, she did it without realising it. Slowly breaking Beth apart, and then soothing the hurt with warm embraces and soft touches under blankets, enveloped in darkness. And each and every time Addy let go of her, Beth never let go of Addy. She's always thought she could keep her. She's always thought she was _hers_. She's always wanted her to be _hers_ , but Addy never chose her. Addy had been Beth's addiction all along.

Beth, the top girl. Addy, her lieutenant. But there was so much more to them. There had always been.

It happens a few weeks after Addy comes back into her arms. After she kisses Addy's forehead and tells her "I told you so," in a tone that seems devoid of emotion, as she is trying to conceal every bit of her feelings inside her carefully built up walls. "I told you that one day, you'll break my heart." Addy doesn't want to hear it anymore, so she mumbles in the crook of her neck, she tells her to stop, she tells her she's sorry and apologizes until Beth gently strokes her cheek with her thumb and leans in to whisper in her ear. 

"I'm sorry too." She doesn't say for what. She never does. She can't, because she's _Beth_ , but she still thinks about it. _For never being enough. For being cruel to you. For being me._

And then, she slowly touches Addy's ear with her lips and brushes her nose down her jaw, she moves her hands up to the back of her neck and then she strokes Addy's back. She slowly caresses her body, and suddenly her hands are on her hips, _touching_ her in a way that can only mean one thing, just _edging_ into sexual, until she can feel it in Addy's hitched breath that she _has_ to stop. Because they can't do this. She _has_ to stop, because if she doesn't, she feels Addy's grip getting more firm, telling her that she can't and won't respond to her touches. 

But at least Addy is there, back in her arms. Addy is _hers_. 

And so it happens. She still feels the _burn_ in her chest from when she saw coach with _her_ bracelet, so she wants to give Addy something that she'll never be able to give away. Something that she won't be able to deny. Something that will live with her, no matter how many times Addy goes away. 

"There is _no fucking_ way I'm doing that, Beth." Addy looks at Beth's smirk, shaking her head, trying to keep her composure and fight it. "No way."

"You scared?" Beth raises her eyebrow, provoking her. Pushing her to do it. Forcing her to give in. "Never knew you were such a pussy, Hanlon." She shrugs like it's nothing, but she carefully chooses her words, watching Addy's expression shift. 

"I'm _not_." The girl frowns, and Beth knows she _can_ get it if she keeps pushing. She always gets what she wants. _Always_. And Addy can't really say no to Beth.

"Then? You're still my girl, right, Addy?" One eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer, as a wave of confusion washes over Addy's face and she frowns again, unsure of where this is going.

"Why wouldn't I be?" That's when Beth's smirk vanishes for a second and she approaches her best friend until their faces are mere inches apart and she can feel Addy's breath on her lips. 

" _Say it then_." She wants to hear it. She is desperate to hear it, and she looks up at her in anticipation, burning for the confirmation, craving it from the bottom of her black, old, broken heart. Addy can't look away from Beth's eyes that demand an answer, that can see right into her soul and force her to give in, that break her, and this isn't her will anymore, it's Beth's. It's about what Beth wants, and she can only accept.

"I'm your girl, Beth." And those whispered words are the source of Beth Cassidy's power. Her lips curve again into a triumphant smirk as she feels it wash over her, getting her higher than a drug, and she grabs Addy's hand, lacing their fingers, pulling her into the tattoo shop, because she won again. 

They get it done at the same time, and Beth only has eyes for her girl. Addy winces as the needle pierces through the soft skin of the inside of her lip, while Beth just watches, not reacting in any way to the pain. She is sitting silently in her chair as the letters are being engraved on her bottom lip, breathing almost rhythmically, but her apparent calm is nothing like the fire she feels inside. She pulls out her phone after they're done, smiling from ear to ear, pulling down her bottom lip to show off the tattoo as Addy does the same and joins her for a selfie.

Beth's name is on Addy's lip, and Addy's name on hers. 

They walk out laughing, hand in hand, and Addy can't believe she just did that, as they stumble on the sidewalk almost as if they were drunk. They bend over laughing, trying to stop, taking deep breaths to calm down, but their efforts are useless, because they break again into laughter as soon as their eyes meet, unable to contain the rush of adrenaline from this _stupid_ thing they just did. 

Through the laughter, Beth brings her hand up to brush her own lip, almost unable to believe it either, taking in the slow realisation of what they did, and then her eyes search for Addy's face, taking in a deep breath again. She takes a step forward and softly touches Addy's lip now, and she feels her fingertips burning. They can't contain a nervous chuckle, and Beth's smile is so _genuine_ , just like that night in the rain on the playground. Her face lights up when Addy returns the smile, and her stomach does that weird flip again when Addy doesn't push her away, but instead lets her get closer. Addy doesn't know why she does it, but she can't fight it. This shouldn't happen, but it does. Somehow, it always does, because they can't keep away. Not now.

And so, Beth brushes her thumb over the tattoo with her name on it, her heart racing in her chest as Addy smiles, almost shyly. She's marked with her name. And even if her mouth kisses someone else's, her lips belong to _her_ and only _her._ She stares at the black letters for what feels like forever while their breaths get slower and hotter. Beth tilts Addy's head back carefully and presses open mouth kisses to her neck, right in the middle of the empty road, because she's always craved to mark her in every way possible. 

"You're always my girl, Addy." Beth whispers against her skin, and she can't believe she's gone so far without Addy pushing her away again. She knows that will happen, eventually, she expects it to happen, because Addy never ends up with her in the end, and her nails dig into Addy's shoulders, securing her in place, making sure that, in _this_ moment, Addy is hers completely. 

They finally press their foreheads together, noses brushing, as Addy mirrors Beth's actions and looks at her name written on the inside of Beth's lip. Beth lets out a breathless chuckle and kisses Addy's thumb, and she can't believe it when she sees Addy lean in. She sees Addy bite her lip in anticipation, so she closes her eyes and lets it happen again, even though she knows it will ruin her, like it always does. They inch closer and closer, until their lips melt together into a long kiss. Beth feels her fingertips burn as she presses herself to Addy, she feels her heart threatening to explode in her chest as she pours all of her heartbreak, her longing and her passion into the kiss, pulling Addy's bottom lip between her teeth, letting Addy do the same to her, biting and kissing and licking the wound, soothing the pain. She pours all of her desire into it, as her mouth remembers the taste, the never forgotten feeling of Addy's lips on hers.

Beth feels Addy push her until her back hits her bright blue Jeep, and that's when they pull apart, breathless, searching for each other's eyes before breaking into laughter, Addy's head falling on Beth's shoulder. Beth brings her arms around her girl in a tight embrace. She had been waiting for this to happen again for so long. She had always been waiting for this. Part of her hopes they'll talk about it this time, about these _feelings_ they never express through words, but she gets lost in the soft sound of Addy laughing and their chests rising and falling in a poor attempt at regaining their breaths. And Beth involuntarily touches her lip again.

Addy is Beth's and Beth is Addy's, and everything is right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Beth Cassidy owns my heart and I couldn't not write an addybeth fic. I just had to dump a few of my ideas into at least one short work.


End file.
